Tapasa
|manga debut= Episode 134 Kushan Scouts (2) |anime debut= (2016 Anime) Episode 5 Tower of Conviction |status= Alive |affiliation= Silat |previous affiliation= |occupation= Bodyguards Assassins |image gallery= }} The Tapasa are the four Bakiraka that serve as the personal bodyguards of Silat. Overview Each of these four men have knots on their knuckles and mysterious markings on their foreheads. Their bodies are muscular and their skin colour is brown, like all Kushan. The clothes they wear are small and light, minimal so as to not interfere during battles.Berserk manga; Chapter 150 Personality The Tapasa have a strong monk-like mentality and as such don't show much characteristics besides undying loyalty to Silat. However unlike other Bakiraka assassins, they don't exhibit a cruel nature and even try to appear friendly while disguising in Falconia- but the sight of their huge grinning smiles terrified Luca. Strength The Tapasa are close combat fighters. Unlike their lord, Silat, they don't use weapons or even armor; their fists and legs are trained to the point where they can effectively be considered both. Their physical ability has been honed to such an extent that they can smash solid armour, deflect arrows, and throw stone pillars with ease. Additionally, they're quite fast for their size, as recognized by Rakshas. Story The Tapasa, being Silat's bodyguards, are always seen around him. They are introduced alongside him, slaying several soldiers before watching the mysterious reborn Griffith entrance several Apostles into obeying and defending him. They remain present beside him throughout the story, rarely speaking but moving to his defense when necessary. They are at his side when Silat interrupts the envoy of citizens out of Midland's Kushan-occupied capital city. Later, they accompany Silat when he attacks Rakshas in Falconia, and once again they display their impressive combat ability, catching the chakras thrown back at Silat by the cloaked figure between their palms, causing him to note that their size masks their incredible agility. While Rickert and Silat craft a plan to take on Rakshas, the Tapasas leave Silat's side for the first time on-panel, being much too visible to hide from prying eyes. They hide out in Daiba's barn, before coming to the aid of their master against Rakshas using modified fire hoses to blast him with flames. After Rakshas enters his Apostle form, they flee on a Garuda each. Notes * The word "Tapasa" means "Sage" or "Hermit" in Malayalam and Sanskrit (both Indian languages). * They somewhat resemble the Niō (Ni-ou), the two protectors of the Buddha in East Asian traditions of Buddhism. The Niō are based on Vajrapaani, who is from Indian Buddhism. Interestingly enough, the meaning of the word "Vajrapaani" from sanskrit is literally "One with diamond hands" (Vajram = diamond and Paani = hand or fist), which aptly describes the fighting style of the Tapasa. * There are originally four Tapasas. However, their number has gone down to two since their first appearance. What happened to the missing two is unknown, but there is no reason to assume they were slain. * None of the Tapasas appear to have names. If they do, Silat does not address them using any. References Category:Groups Category:Humans